Brotherly Love
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Mario and deaged!Luigi with some other characters we love also. but mainly of my favorite brotherly pair of Mario and Luigi. Lots of big brother Mario fluff. Requests are welcomed! But no rated M. Please enjoy my stories for these prompts. But remember to put this story on your alerts to know when I have posted your prompt! :)
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**As said in the summary this story will be a series of one shots revolving around Mario and deaged!Luigi but other characters will appear also. The stories will be anything from the previously story. I will update as much as possible. And I am open to request. If I already plan to write a sequel I will note it somewhere in the chapter if I don't and you would like to see a sequel I will try to fill the request.**

 **I do not own Mario or any of its characters just my imagination. Also I want to say grammar is not my strong point so sorry in advance, hope you enjoy.**

 **Luigi is four in this chapter by the way.**

"Alright little bro it's time for bath!" a red Italian man said walking into the living room of the small house.

The little four year old green Italian boy was watching cartoons on TV. He was laying on his stomach only about a foot away from the TV with his legs in the air and his arms folded in front of him.

He looked up from staring at the TV to look at Mario. He than looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was 7:30 pm.

He frowned. "But Mario, I'm doing want to take a bath yet!" the four year old pouted. "Can I at least have it about another half hour?" he gave Mario a puppy eyed look.

Mario rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but to smile at his attempt to persuade Mario to take another half hour. He had used the puppy dog look whenever he wanted something at that moment. It had worked several times on many occasions, but not this time.

"Sorry little bro, but that's not going to work this time!" Mario said while smirking. Mario found Luigi' puppy dog look cute. The way his blue eyes will go wide and teary as well as his ears would flatten. He would even tilt his head and start whimpering, which would make it even more cute.

Luigi bowed his head down knowing his puppy dog look won't work this time. "Okay, I will go to take a bath." he said as Mario thrown Luigi over his shoulder.

Luigi giggled. "When I grow up, I wanna be like you."

Mario gave him a goofy grin. "You bet you will, but I'd have to warn you, it's not as easy as it seems." He flexed and kissed his biceps. The brothers laugh as they enter the bathroom.

In Luigi room, Mario pulling the blankets over Luigi and he fell asleep quickly with his green teddy bear. Mario give him a goodnight kiss on his forehead as he put a nightlight on and he close a door.

 **Luigi's Dream**

 _Luigi found himself in a dark room. He didn't know how he even got in there. Suddenly he heard something coming down his way._

 _He turn around and saw a large Boo who's staring right at him with magenta eyes, more teeth, an indigo tongue and wears a ruby-like crown._

 _"Well, well, Well, we meet again," said King Boo._

 _"Who are you?" Luigi nervously ask as he took a step back. "Why, I'm King Boo!" King Boo laugh as Luigi began to run through a creepy hallway. He try open a door but the door suddenly hated open a boos scare him as Luigi scream._

 _He ran to the other hall and saw a portrait and Boo suddenly came out as he took a steps back, without looking, Luigi fell into a big hole, lucky, he manage to grab a rug, but. Unfortunately to him, his arms flips a she fell into a pool of water. His cloth are soaked wet. He swim up into a surface and saw "crocodile" in the water, it wasn't a actual crocodile, it turn out to be a wooded logs, it was all just Luigi imagination._

 _Luigi swim out of the water and he quickly ran and ran and he saw King Boo again, he scream as he run into another way and saw multiple and multiple boos. He turn around and all of the boos are here. Luigi try to find a way to escape and he realizes that he's trap and all of the boos are surrounded him and no way out. They are coming closer and closer and Luigi turn to face to face with King Boo and he ate Luigi_

 **Luigi Dream end**

Luigi shot up in his bed, sweaty and heart beating rapid, and screamed.

"MARIOOO!"

Mario's heart nearly stopped. Without wasting any seconds, he dropped the tv remote and began running out of the living and up the staircase and enter Luigi room.

Mario stared at his little brother crying and figured he must have had a nightmare. He than scooped up the little boy and brought him closer to him.

"What's wrong Luigi? Did you have a nightmare?" Mario asked.

Luigi nodded his head still continuing to cry. There were a few times he had nightmares and he knew what Mario would do.

Mario hugged Luigi and let his little brother's head rest on his arm and pulled the blanket over him and Luigi.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mario asked.

Tails nodded. "I-I found myself in a room and King Boo appeared and I ran away and there are lot of boos everywhere and they coming closer and closer and King Boo suddenly ate me."

Luigi continued crying and Mario felt bad, hugging Luigi closer to him he started stroking his back. "Don't worry I will never leave you, I will protect you even if I die in the process, I wouldn't let him touch on you."

Luigi smiled at that and found himself starting to fall asleep again, this time snuggling against his older brother feeling his warmth he knew that what Mario said was true and he always kept his word.

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **Just want to remind you all I accept requests revolving around Mario and Deaged!Luigi, if there are any specific other characters you want present in your request just let me know, and I will try to come up with something.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Beach

**Luigi is six in this chapter. This take place after Mario and Luigi house burn down.**

It is warm sunny day at the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario, his little brother Luigi, and his girlfriend Princess Peach, head to the beach for fun.

Luigi was just as excited to arrive at the beach as he was the first time.

"Yay! We're here! The beach! Come on guys, let's go!" Luigi ran out of the carriage, almost causing his brother to fall over.

"Luigi, wait for us." Mario called after him.

They found a nice spot on the sand not too far away from the carriage and the shore. There weren't many people, which Luigi found a little strange since it was a perfectly warm sunny day. He figured everyone would be at the beach having fun.

"Well, most people are working Luigi. Also, this is a bit of a private beach for the royals." Peach explained.

"Oh."

While Mario set up the towels, umbrella, and picnic basket, Peach got out the sunscreen.

"Come here sweetie." She said.

"What's that?" Luigi looked at the bottle in her hand as he walked up to her.

"It's sunscreen. So you don't get burned. Can you take off your shirt please?"

"Why would I get burned?"

"Well, if you stay out in the sun too long, it will burn you. The sunscreen protects you from it."

"Oh. Are you going put any on? Or Mario?"

Peach laughed. "Yes, but first you."

She began rubbing the lotion on his arms, legs, and chest. Once everything was set and everyone got their sunscreen on, Luigi grabbed Mario's hand and began pulling him towards the water.

"Come on Mario!"

"I'm coming." Mario smiled.

They reached the end of the water. Mario smiled at Luigi's astonishment as he watched the water come up and down. He giggled happily when it touched his toes.

"It's cold." He said.

"You'll warm up to you."

Mario took a step into the water when he realized that Luigi wasn't following. That wasn't something he was expecting.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

Luigi kept staring out at the ocean when Peach came up behind him. "Are there any sea monsters?"

Peach sighed as she gave a quick glare to the Red Italian. "No Luigi. Nothing is going to hurt you. We're right here."

"Yeah, nothing's going to harm you." Mario then surprised Luigi by picking him up from behind and acting like he was going to thrown him in the water until the pink princess yelled at him.

He laughed as he put the boy down. "I'm joking."

"Mario, Luigi doesn't know how to swim. Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Peach exclaimed.

His little trick didn't bother Luigi though. He was laughing when Mario picked him up and placed him down.

A few minutes went by and Mario is relaxing on a beach towel while Peach is holding her parasol, sitting next to the plumber, and Luigi is building a sandcastle just eight feet away in front of them so they can keep a eyes on them.

"Mario, isn't it a nice day today?" Peach asked.

"Yep, it sure is!" Mario smiled, under his cap.

Hours went by and the sun began to slowly set. Since they had lunch that Peach packed and it was starting to get dark, Peach decided it was time to pack up and head back home.

"Do we have to?" Luigi pleaded. "I want to stay."

Peach chuckled. "I know sweetie, but it's time to go."

"Can we come back tomorrow."

"Well we can't come back everyday. We can come back next week. How does that sound?"

Luigi sighed. "Okay."

"Since we still have time before it gets too dark, how about we pick up a souvenir to take home?" Peach asked Mario. "Is that okay?"

Mario smiled. "Sure."

"Wait, what kind of souvenir?"

"Seashells." Mario answered.

"Okay!" Luigi ran back out towards the shore and began looking. "Where are they?"

His older brother smiled. "We have to go look for them. Come on. Let's take a little walk."

It didn't take long before Luigi found a few shells that he liked. Because they didn't have a bucket, Mario told him he could only take home a few.

After packing everything and getting their clothes back on, they all headed home. Luigi fell asleep with his head on Mario's lap and his seashells in his hand. Mario smiled down at him. He was glad that he had a great time and wished, just like him, that they could visit the beach everyday.

* * *

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **Just want to remind you all I accept requests revolving around Mario and Deaged!Luigi, if there are any specific other characters you want present in your request just let me know, and I will try to come up with something.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. Thank you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

**Luigi is six year old in this chapter. This story happens during the My Baby Brother Luigi story. It happens in the next month of chapter five.**

Out of all the games Luigi's friends taught him, handball was his favorite. It was where there a wall and it's one vs one, If one player miss hitting a ball or player hit a ball on a ground, he or she is out. The winner will win and compete another player. It took him a while to understand it but eventually he got the hang of it and loved it. One day, they had been playing for hours and all the kids got caught up in the game that they almost didn't realize that it had started to rain. Soon, their feet was covered in mind and their hair and clothes were soaking wet.

"Luigi!"

Luigi turned around to see his older brother Mario calling out for him with a umbrella. The red Italian man motioned to him that it was time to go home. Luigi said bye to all of his friends and followed his brother back to their house.

Before he could enter the house, his brother led him to the entrance of the kitchen so he wouldn't track mud through the living room. He helped him clean up and get ready for dinner.

"How was your day Luigi?" Mario asked at dinner.

"It was great!"

"Every day is with you." Mario teased.

Luigi laughed. "Yeah, I guess. We played that handball game again. But then it started to rain and you told me it was time to come home."

Although he loved for Luigi to be out with his friends, Mario always made sure a he's accompanied him and watched over him during the day. He understood himself that he was being overprotective but since he meant so much to him, he wasn't going to take any chances. Mario couldn't forget how well he took care of Luigi.

They continued to talk about each others days during dinner. Suddenly, Luigi sneezed.

"Excuse you." Mario smiled.

Then he sneezed again. And again.

"Luigi, are you okay?"

"Yeah. My nose just tickles." Mario looked at him before he continued to eat. He hoped he wasn't getting sick.

He sneezed four more times.

"Okay, that's it. Go to bed"

"Mario, don't you think you're overreacting?" Luigi asked.

"I don't care. I don't want you sick."

"Yeah, but I'm fine okay." Luigi said. But then, he sneezed again, causing him to hit his head on the table.

"A-achoo!"

Luigi put a hand on his older brother's arm. "Mario, I'm fine okay."

"Achoo!"

Mario glared at his little brother. "That it, go to bed young man, I'll call the doctor."

Mario were in Luigi's room as he watched the doctor take his temperature.

"Well Mr. Bruno, you're right." The doctor said.

"I told you." Mario tells Luigi playfully.

"However, there is nothing to fear."

"There isn't?" Mario made his way and sat beside Luigi on his bed.

"No. It's only a little runny nose. He'll be fine." The doctor put up his equipment as he explained to his brother what needed to be done. "He just needs some rest and warm soup. Either way, he should be feeling better by tomorrow. But Luigi," The doctor made sure the boy was looking at him before he continued, "no more playing outside in the rain. And that goes for you Mario."

Mario thanked the doctor as he left the house.

"I don't like this." Luigi whined.

Mario brushed a hair away from his hair. "I know bro. But it will be okay. You'll feel better soon. I promise."

"What am I going to do now? I don't even feel like leaving the bed. Wait! I don't have to!" Luigi smiled. "You can read me a story or play a board game-"

"Or you can rest. Like the doctor said Luigi." Mario said as Luigi pouted.

Mario laughed as he watched Luigi slurp away the last of the chicken soup.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Mario took a napkin and wiped the drop of soup that fell on his chin while he was slurping the soup. He thought about him taking etiquette lessons whether there a royalty coming to visit the kingdom or a ball in Peach's Castle. He didn't want to change him but it wouldn't hurt either. Perhaps Peach should join him too.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little. I'm still very tired."

"The doctor said you needed rest."

"But I don't want to sleep. I'm too wide awake."

Mario laughed. "You alway awake."

"Well, if I can't play outside or play games, what can I do?"

"Do you want me to read to you?"

Luigi's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

Mario got up and walked over to his bookshelf. Since he was starting to learn how to read and write by himself, he was getting a love for books, he's blaming Toadsworth for this ever since he give Luigi a history lessons since he's not ready to go to school and not at all, Mario is also force to join them since someday he's might rule the kingdom and become King of the Mushroom Kingdom since he's dating Princess Peach. A few weeks ago he asked him if he could have books for his room. It wasn't hard for him to say yes. He walked back to the bed and joined Luigi on the mattress.

"Oh! That's my favorite." He said with a runny nose. He wiped his nose again with the handkerchief as Mario opened the book. It was the story about a young girl receives a beautiful wooden Nutcracker as a gift from her favorite godfather. The girl and the Nutcracker set off on a fantastic adventure to find the Sugar Plum Princess, the only person with the power to break the enchantment curse and stop the evil mouse king. Although it was November, Luigi still loved Christmas, he loved the pictures the book had of the Land of Parthenia. It was colorful, treats, and looked like lots of fun.

"Can we go to see the ballet one day?"

"That sounds nice. First, let me get you feeling better. Luigi?"

"Okay."

Mario began reading and Luigi followed the words as he spoke. He loved his brother's voice. It was sweet and pretty like him. About half way through the story, Mario felt a heavier weight on his side. He looked down and smiled. As he was reading, Luigi had fallen asleep and was now resting his head on his arm. He set the book down on the bedside table and moved his body so he was laying down again. He wiped Luigi nose and tucked him in, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my little man. Feel better."

Luigi woke up to the sun shining through his room. He didn't remember falling asleep. He sat up and took in a deep breath. He smiled.

He wasn't sick anymore. It was just like the doctor said. He wasn't sure if it was the soup or the sleep, but he suddenly felt so much better. Luigi jumped out of bed and ran to find his older brother. He found him in the kitchen making some breakfast.

"Mario! Mario! I feel so much better!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, listen." Luigi took a deep breath through his nose. "See? I'm not all stuffy and runny anymore! I feel great!"

Mario Chuckle. "Oh Luigi, I'm so happy." He knelt down to hug him.

"Can I go out and play with my friends now?"

Mario laughed. "A few things first. You need to eat breakfast and then I want the doctor to check on you. Just in case."

Luigi smiled. "Okay."

After breakfast, the doctor visited Luigi again and wasn't at all surprised to see that he was right. Luigi was completely better and he ran out of the house to find his friends.

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **Just want to remind you all I accept requests revolving around Mario and Deaged!Luigi, if there are any specific other characters and if you guys want a crossover in your request just let me know, and I will try to come up with something.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. Thank you. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

**First of all, before you read. I would like to wish you and everyone a Merry Christmas(or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year to one and all and please be safe if you're going visiting your relatives. And Luigi is ten year old, take place four years after the event of My Baby Brother Luigi story.**

Twas a long time ago(or maybe it was last Thursday…nevermind), In a place that, dream, do come true. For the story that you are about to be told. Began in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's time for our holiday tale to begin. Our holiday tale is a tale that's quite charming, but during this season, it's sometimes wonderful. So relax and reflect, feel free to sit anywhere you wants, While we tell you a tale about this wonderful holiday.

As the season of winter arrives in Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town is bustling with excitement and joy for the holiday of Christmas and other holiday they celebrate. A time of the year in which everyone of Mushroom World celebrates the holiday, and share the gift of harmony.

In toad town, everyone was getting ready for Christmas. The houses and shops was decorated with Christmas light and wreath. The huge Christmas Tree was in the middle of the center Toad Town plazas.

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom Elementary School, Luigi was in class learning about the multiple and divisions. Some of the class weren't pay attention, other was talking their friends. Luigi love to learn and his favorite subject was Reading and Writing.

"As you all know, today is our last day of school before Christmas Break."

A round of cheers rose from the students. Luigi himself was practically bouncing in his seat. He couldn't wait! It was going to be such a fun time. Christmas was his favorite holiday, he and his brother Mario went to Peach's Castle to celebrate Christmas and there was a party and everyone was invite, a huge Christmas tree standing in the ballroom,but his favorite of all was playing in the snow.

The teacher, Mrs Firestorm smiled at her students. "So I thought we'd spend today talking about one of the things I'm sure you all love about Christmas: Santa."

Luigi grinned widely. Santa was the best. Santa was able to bring him the gifts he wanted and needed the most. And most importantly, Santa was the one thing in his life that stayed the same.

"But, to keep this educational, we will be having a debate." The teacher continued. "We'll be discussing weather Santa is real."

Luigi's hand shot up into the air. The teacher look confused but she called on him. "But, Santa is real." He said. "How can we have a debate if there isn't anything to debate?"

"Hey, stupid." Jeremy called. "Santa isn't real."

"Yes he is!" Luigi exclaimed. He made a face at the bigger boy. Jeremy's dad was a rich. He and his family live in Mansion. But, as he had tons of money, he was running anyway. And his friend, Samantha, like a lot of the kids at school, seemed to think that since his dad had money and power Jeremy could act however he wanted as if he was a king.

"No he isn't. It's obviously just our parents giving us the gifts." The ten year old sneered.

"No they aren't. They-"

The teacher cut them off with a clap of her hands. "Wonderful, wonderful! How about you two start the debate? Luigi, can you come up here? You too, Jeremy. We'll have a debate."

The boys came to stand in front of the class beside each other. Luigi was painfully aware that he was a whole head shorter than Jeremy. Unconsciously he took a few steps away.

"Now, Jeremy, why don't you tell us why Santa isn't real." The teacher prompted

Jeremy smiled smugly. "Well, first of all it's impossible. There is no way Santa would be able to get to every house in a single night."

"Yes he could." Luigi shot back. "Superman could do it. Why can't Santa?"

"Santa isn't Superman."

"He has powers though. And he has his reindeer and sleigh."

"Yea? Well how does he get all the money to pay for the toys?"

"The elves make them. He probably gets lots of donations from people too."

"Elves couldn't make iphones or computers."

"Yes they could. How would you know? You've never seen a real elf."

"And you have?" Jeremy laughed suddenly.

Luigi's face flushed and he glared at the older boy. Of course he saw a Elf in the Coconut Mall where he meet Santa.

"Let's get back on track boys." The teacher said quickly. "Now, Jeremy, go on."

"Well, everyone knows that it's your parents who put the presents under the tree." Jeremy sneered at Luigi. "Santa doesn't."

"Yes he does. He gets us toys that our parents couldn't."

Jeremy laughed. "What couldn't our parents afford?"

Luigi stood his ground, crossing his arms. "Two years ago I wanted a bicycle more than anything in the world but it was too expensive for my brother Mario to buy. My brother got me other gifts for Christmas but Santa brought me the bike! And beside, some can't afford it because they're poor and didn't have a enough money to buy it. Parents are poor and they aren't rich like you or Peach, they wore a old cloth and shoe but it didn't help them from the cold. So that's why me and my brother Mario, and his girlfriend, Princess Peach help the poor and thrown a party at the castle for them. I donated some of my old toys I don't use anymore and give it to them and to kids at the hospital who cannot go home on Christmas" Luigi stood there proud with his arms cross. Everyone in the class cheer to Luigi.

"I think that's so kind of you to donate some of your old toys to children that didn't have!" Mrs. Firestorm said. She quickly steered the boys back to their seats and let two more come up to debate. And so, School is over and everyone head home.

Inside the house of the Bruno, Mario and Luigi sat next each other to the warm fireplace in the den having hot chocolate together. Mario had a red blanket draped over him as Luigi had a green blanket wrapped draped over his shoulders. He took a drink of his hot chocolate signing warmly as he looked at the crackling flames. They are watching a Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas live action version on the laptop.

And now, after the movie then, it was time to eat dinner and then Luigi Bruno will go to bed. "I don't get why I have to go to bed. I want to stay up and see Santa I always dream about!" the ten year-old boy said, heading into the kitchen and sitting on a chair by the dining room table.

"You ready to eat, Luigi?" Mario asked, handing Luigi a plate.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Luigi said in a depressed tone that made Mario cock an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Nothing, Mario, but why do I have to go to bed? I want to see Santa!" Luigi said.

"Santa only gives presents to good sleeping boys and girls, so if you're awake, he won't come here to give you presents," Mario said, finishing his food.

Oh . . . uh . . . ok!" Luigi said, joyfully eating his food chili dog.

When Luigi and Mario are finished, Luigi headed upstairs and Mario went to clean a dishes. After Mario finished, he slowly walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to Luigi room to see the Luigi purring asleep under his covers.

"I know you're awake, Luigi!" Mario said after he quietly walked up to Luigi bed and pulled off the covers, which made Luigi jump up and yelp.

"Wow, Luigi, you're really jumpy to be asleep?" Mario questioned.

"Mario, why'd you have to scare me like that?" Luigi complained with a few tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, Luigi, I thought you were awake," Mario said, feeling ashamed for doing that to him.

"I-It's ok," Luigi said in a saddened voice as he crawled back into bed.

"You still tired?" Mario asked with a smile, which made the green Italian boy smile back.

"Yeah. In fact, it made me even more tired," Luigi said, his eyes trying to stay open.

"Night, Luigi," Mario said turning on his night light and leaving the room.

"Night, Mario," the green Italian ten year-old boy said, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep," Mario said before he shut the door and heading into the basement. He come out with ten presents.

"I hope he likes these," Mario said worriedly.

After he set the presents down, he quickly and quietly ran upstairs without awaking the sleeping his little brother and fell into a deep sleep after he got into bed.

It's not even 8am when little feet rush down the stairs. Luigi is so light he barely makes a sound as he sprints towards the living room.

His big blue eyes light up immediately when he sees his stocking hanging on the fireplace mantel full of boxes wrapped in colourful paper. It's too high for him, he can't reach it alone, so he runs up the staircase again to seek help.

Mario's room is slightly ajar, so he pushes it open enough to slip into the room and jumps onto their bed excitedly.

"Mario! Mario! Santa came!"

The light that filters through the curtains is enough for Mario stirring and turning towards him with a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Luigi."

"Merry Christmas, Mario."

Luigi is quite insistent, pulling his older brother with all the strength he has in his body so they can go open the gifts that Santa has brought.

Mario wraps his arms around Luigi's and pulls him down on the bed, tickling him. The laughter that erupts from the child has both of them smiling.

"How about we all go downstairs so we can see what Santa brought you and but first, let eat some pancakes?" Mario suggests, poking his nose with his index finger.

"Yes!" Luigi screams, clearly happy about the idea, then jumps off the bed and Mario laugh a little.

They had two pancakes and once they finished, Mario handed Luigi his present and let Luigi open his presents first as their dog, Henry, sit beside Luigi while eating his bone.

" . . . Wow I always wanted an 3DS XL!" Luigi exclaimed.

"That's awesome, Luigi!" Mario said with happiness.

And Luigi started with the next present.

As soon as he opened the next one, his grin grew to a wide smile and joy all over his eyes. "I . . . I love Mario and Sonic Olympic winter game of 2009!" Luigi almost yelped with happiness.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you'd like that game," Mario said with a grin.

"Thanks, Mario," Luigi said with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Mario started

"Uh . . . it's nothing," Luigi said, grabbing another. This continued for the next two and a half hours till it was 10:30 and by then Luigi was bringing his new toys, board games, and video games.

"Hey, Luigi, do you like the toys I got you?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I love it, Mario, but I think I like the wrist band that has 'Brother's Forever!' engraved on it more," Luigi said, feeling happy.

"Yeah, I sort of liked it and knew that you'd like that one most!" Mario said with a grin.

They both sat down on the couch while Luigi was resting his head on Mario belly and began to watch TV. The rest of the hour was silent till Luigi finally decided to break the silence. "Hey, Mario, thanks for the awesome gifts," Luigi said, looking up at his idol.

"No problem, we're brothers, aren't we?" Mario said, looking down at his little buddy with a grin. "Oh and by the way, next week, we're going to Disney World."

"Okay… wait what!?"

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **Just wanted to wish to everyone a Merry Christmas(or Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year to one and all and please be safe if you're going visiting your relatives. Just to remind you all I accept requests revolving around Mario and Deaged!Luigi, if there are any specific other characters and if you guys want a crossover in your request just let me know, and I will try to come up with something.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. Thank you and happy holiday. :)**


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys, I just want to let you all know that I will be writing story that most likely base on Elena and the Secret of Avalor. It's called "Luigi and the Secret of Amulet", it a sequel of My Baby Brother Luigi. It took place in Mario and Luigi: Bowser Inside Story case you forgot.**

 **There will be a new OCs in the fanfic, it is a black princess who trap in amulet for 50 years, a evil sorcerer took over the kingdom, a royal family was protect in a enchanted painting. A Black princess with wing and horn and stop the evil sorcerer with a help of Luigi, everyone, and her people to bring back their freedom of all Cloudy Rainbow Kingdom. This is just a quick little note that will tell you a little bit about. Hope you enjoy reading the sequel and please leave a review.**

 **Review are the best form of motivation! If you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the new story so far! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Big Boy Bed

**Luigi is three year old in this chapter. This take place three year after chapter four.**

It was still early in the morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was in his room, fast asleep, and he looked so calm and peaceful as he slept. Unlike him, back then, Luigi was able to stay prim and proper even in sleep, and Mario seldom woke up with his hair all a mess.

It just so happened that Mario did not have his door closed, so when Luigi came wandering in, he was able to push his door open easily. The little green boy looked over and smiled at his sleeping older brother. Then he ran over to his bed and climbed up on to it. When he was on the bed, he crawled onto his back and sat down.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. When he got no immediate response, he added, "Look alive!"

Mario moaned sleepily. In a somewhat groggy voice, he said, "Mmmm, it's too early, Luigi."

"Please, Mario?"

Hearing Luigi speak again, Mario widened her eyes and woke up immediately. He raised his body up and looked behind him and saw Luigi sitting there. Although he was shocked to see his baby brother Luigi, he gently moved so he would not hurt him, then took him in his arms as he sat up.

"Luigi, bro, why are you out of your crib?"

"I climbed out," Luigi answered, as if it were as simple as that.

Mario's eyes widened even more. "You climbed out of your crib all by yourself?" Luigi nodded, then Mario smiled and scooped him into his embrace. "That's wonderful, little bro. I am so proud of you. You're getting to be a big boy! Well, do you know what this means, Luigi?" Mario said as he ruffled Luigi's head. "You are ready for your very own big boy bed!"

"Yay!" Luigi cried happily, clapping his hands. "I am a big boy!"

"You certainly are," Mario said, then scooped Luigi up into his arms. "But you're not too big for me to stop holding you."

"I hope I get big like you Mario!"

"Maybe one day you will, Luigi," Mario said. He leaned forward and gently tapped Luigi's nose, and the Italians brothers laughed.

More than one week after Luigi had climbed out of his crib alone and Princess Peach was told that he was ready for a bed, his new bed was finally ready. It had been constructed and put together by several carpenters, who had worked on it for almost the entire week. Since they had taken up much of the space in the nursery while building the bed, Luigi's crib was moved to Mario's room, and he still slept in it.

When the bed was finally ready, complete with a pillow, blanket, and sheets, Mario took one of Luigi's hands and led him to his room, while Peach walked in front of them. Once they reached the nursery, which had the door closed, Peach said, "Okay, Luigi, now close your eyes."

"Okay, Peach," Luigi said and obeyed. But when he started to open one eye, Peach caught him. "Ah, ah, no peeking!" she scolded, but she smiled as she said it.

So Luigi closed his eyes again. Peach opened the door and walked into the room, with Mario right behind. When they came within a close distance of the bed, Mario announced, "Okay, Luigi, you can open your eyes!"

And when Luigi did, he gasped at what he saw before him. The headboard and footboard were colored dark green, while the sheets and blanket were colored dark blue and green.

"My big boy bed!" he exclaimed. He let go of his older brother' hands and eagerly ran toward the bed. He had no trouble climbing up onto it, and once he got on, he immediately starting jumping on it with joy.

Mario and Princess Peach quickly started laughing at the sight, but Mario then said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, you little jumping bean!", and he caught him in midair. "We know you're excited, but no jumping on the bed."

"Awww, why?" Luigi whined.

"Don't whine, Luigi," Peach spoke up. "So do you like your new bed?"

"I love it!" Then Luigi realized something. "What about my crib?"

"Well, bro, since you have your new bed, I'm gonna put the crib away for right now in the attic," Mario answered.

Later that night, when it was time for Luigi to go to bed, Peach have sadly left early after surprising Luigi with his new bed, it because she have some duty to do in her palace. But Mario came in to give Luigi his first tucking in in his new bed. He made sure he had adjusted the sheets and blanket so that Luigi would be comfortable. Mario carried Luigi into the room, then gently settled him into the bed. Once in the bed, Luigi crawled over to his pillow and lay his head down. Mario sat beside him and brought it up to Luigi's chest,

"So how do you feel in your new bed, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"I like it, but…" Luigi began.

"It feels different than being in a crib, doesn't it?" Mario stated.

"Yes, Mario."

"Well, it's normal to feel this way. You don't have bars surrounding your bed like your crib did, but your bed suits you well. It has plenty of room, so you shouldn't have to worry about falling out," Mario said.

"Okay, Mario."

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep okay?"

"I guess so."

"Well, you know my room are just across the hall, and I'll leave your doors open in case you need me during the night." Mario took one of his large hands and gently stroked the top of Luigi's head. "Good night, Luigi." He kissed Luigi in the same spot on the head. "I love you."

"I love you, Mario," Luigi said and reached out to touch his brother's face. Mario took one of Luigif's little hands and kissed it. He also gave Luigi a raspberry kiss on his cheek as Luigi giggle.

The red Italian man was about to leave the room. Before Mario could do or say anything, Luigi held his arms out to him. "Stay."

Mario widened his eyes in surprise, and felt more surprised when Luigi said, "Stay, Mario."

Mario walked over to the bed and knelt down. "You want me to stay with you, bro?" Luigi nodded, and Mario said, "You don't want to be alone on your first night in your new bed." Luigi shook his head no.

"Awww, don't worry, little bro. I'll stay as long as you need me to." Mario brightened when Luigi gave a little smile, then he reached up to touch his brother chubby cheek as he had done before. "I love you," he whispered gently.

Mario thought he felt tears brimming in his eyes. Every time Luigi said he loved him, it always filled him with warmth and happiness that felt stronger than other times when he had been happy. He honestly never thought He could love Luigi as a kid so much, and like that for his adult version, Mario's love for Luigi was so strong that he always forgot to be afraid of putting him in danger.

Choking back his tears, Mario sniffled. "I love you, too, Luigi. More than anything in the world."

He gently reached down towards Luigi to give him a small hug, and he hugged him as much as he could. Then Mario kissed his little nose, and he returned the gesture.

 **That's right people! I'm trying to kill you with cute and fluffiness! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Anyway, please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **And yes, almost all of this is an allusion to Full House! It's one of my favorite childhood shows! If you haven't watch the show, then go watch it! Or watch Fuller House on Netflix.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


	7. Ch 6: his first word and his first walk

Luigi was one year old, and Mario had thoroughly gotten the hang of fatherhood(or brotherhood?). The first few weeks he had no idea what he was doing, and he almost gave up, deeming himself unworthy of being a older brother. But Luigi was his little brother, and he'd die before he'd abandon him. There were bumps in the road, yes, but every night when he went to bed singing his little brother the lullaby their mother hummed to them, he knew it was all worth it.

He was crawling and pulling himself up onto the ledge, but Luigi had yet to say his first word. All the baby books he had read said most children said at least one word by the time they were one, and him uttering a single sensical word. Mario had tried, oh he had tried to get Luigi talking, but the infant was content with the Italian language their mother had taught them at a young age.

Mario had read, in another one of Peach numerous baby books, that the bond between mother and child strengthened when they effectively communicated with each other, and since Mario was already nine months behind on the bonding experience and he's not Luigi mom but he given a shot, he eagerly taught Luigi a few key phrases in a makeshift sign language to help understand him.

He had mastered pointing to his mouth whenever he was hungry, while the flick of his wrist had Mario knowing he was all done with whatever activity he was doing or food he was eating. Mario's favourite was their little game of Mario pointing to his eyes, then his chest, then to Luigi, as he mimicked each movement perfectly. "I love you," he always finished with a tickle to his neck.

Despite their understanding of one another, Mario longed to hear him speak. His babbles were adorable, anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom could vouch for that, but the innate need inside him to be wanted struck him hard when it came to the child. So he spent countless hours, sitting with Luigi in his bed, in his high chair, or on the play mats in his playroom enunciating very clearly. "Ma-ri-o. Can you say Mario, Luigi? Ma-ri-o."

He would babble back non-words or stretch out his 'm' sounds, ending in a big raspberry and careless laughter. Mario could never get angry at him for the end result was always adorable.

It was at their home one day when Mario heard him speak for the first time.

Mario was enjoying his mushroom pancakes while Luigi had his own cut up slices of blueberry waffles as he sat beside him in the table, seated in a high chair, when he flicked his wrist and pushed away his barely eaten food.

"All done, Luigi?" He asked with a frown. Again he flicked his wrist and reached over for his sippy cup of diluted apple juice.

"You have to eat something, bro," Mario enticed, picking up a piece of waffle and holding it by his mouth.

He shook his head and flicked his wrist insistently.

"You gotta eat up, Luigi," Peach said casually as she wipe the food on Luigi face, Princess Peach visit the brothers because she didn't have any royal duties she need to attend. "Your big brother will be sad if you do."

Mario rolled his eyes at the princess, that when he heard the most glorious sound.

"Mario."

Mario whipped his head to Luigi and gasped, unsure if he heard what Mario did as Luigi played happily with his sippy cup.

"What was that, Luigi?" Mario asked again.

"Mario," he grinned and let his cup fall to the table, reaching for Mario.

"Did you hear that?" Mario clarified with Peach.

"Yeah," the princess confirmed with a breathy laugh.

"Mario!"

That was all the confirmation Mario needed, and in a flash, he scooped Luigi up from his high chair and balanced him in his lap, his eyes wide and amazed at his little brother.

"Again, Luigi?"

"Mario," he said giddily, pressing his hand to his chest and then out to Mario before tickling his neck.

Mario laughed happily, and smothered his face with kisses. "I love you too, Luigi."

* * *

"Okay Luigi." Mario says as he sets Luigi down on the ground holding him up in a standing position. He holds him for a second making sure He is able to stand on his own before taking a few steps back. "Here we go."

"Mario." Luigi says slightly annoyed that his older brother is no longer holding him.

"Come on, Luigi, you can do it!" Mario says as she gently claps his hands together in front of he before holding his arms out hoping his baby brother would walk over for a hug. "Walk to your big brother."

Luigi looks down at his feet for a few seconds before trying to take a step. He tries to take a step but becomes unbalanced with his tiny legs giving out, and his plump bottom hitting the floor quickly. Startled and scared at the fall Luigi's eyes begin to pool with tears and his bottom lip starts to tremble as she looks up at his big bro.

"Mario." Luigi cries.

"Oh Luigi, you're okay Luigi." Mario coos with a slight laugh as he goes over and picks up the crying the boy. Standing once again holding him tight as Luigi's cries subside. "That's my bro."

The next day, Mario was in the living room watching tv serie on Netflix, his baby brother Luigi was on the ground playing some toys. Luigi look up to see his brother watching a doctor show sitting on the red armchair, he want to sit with his brother as he try to places his hands on the ground and pushes himself up to stand on his feet before grabbing the toy chest to help him stand up straight. Once he is standing he looks at his older bro and tentatively takes a first step...and then another.

Mario was still watching Netflix where it's about everyone is leaving and everyone is dying and he the. notices Luigi walking towards slowly forward him. "Luigi!"

"Oh my God! Luigi!"

Mario then took it out his IPhone and try to record it. "You're doing it, you're doing it." Mario says with the biggest smile on his face as he bend down kneeling on the ground waiting for Luigi. "Come on Luigi! You can do it bro!"

"Come on, walk to your big brother!" Mario cheers on Luigi.

Luigi smiles at his older brother but loses his balance and falls down. "Oooh."

"You're okay Luigi, come to Mario!" Mario says urging Luigi to get back up and try again.

Luigi with a look of baby determination pushes himself back up and starts to tottle towards his older brother once again where he falls into Mario's waiting arms.

"You did it!" Mario cheers as he gently rubs the back of Luigi's head.

Luigi leans back and smiles his older brother with a proud smile on his face. "Did it!"

"You did it!" Mario laughs repeating himself.

"He walked, he walked." Mario says quietly as Luigi settles in his arms getting tired from all the excitement. Mario smiles and gently places a kiss on top of Luigi's head before holding him tightly in his arms. "You did bro!"

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: New Years

He was one of those pretty and charming boys born, who have many admirers of all around the world. Many who Luigi has not met before have ask Mario for his hand in marriage. But Mario simply decline their blessings and he would not have his teenage little brother married off to a stranger they don't know.

Luigi dressed as usual, green shirt, dark blue overall, brown shoe, red and white stripe sock that's going across. But even when he wear a dress, everyone still admires his beauty.

Sure he had no elegant dresses, gown, no jewels, a title, a fancy house, a palace, and nothing; and these were the only things he loved but he love living his regular life with his older brother. One evening his brother came home with an air of triumph, holding a large envelope in his hand.

"Look," he said, "here's something for us."

Luigi tore open the paper and drew out a card, on which was printed the words:

"Her royal highness, Princess Peach Mary Elizabeth Toadstool request the pleasure of Masters Bruno company at the palace, on the New Year Ball on December 31th."

"Oh Mario! A New Year Ball!" Luigi being delighted, as his older brother had hoped, he gently place the invitation on the table resentfully, and run to hug his big bro.

"I glad you're delighted Luigi, it will be such a lovely occasion! Everyone wants to go; it is very exclusive, and the whole people will be there."

He stared at him, and said, impatiently. "And what do you expect me to wear if I go?" Mario hadn't thought of that. He stammered. "Why, the dress you go to the theatre in. It seems very nice to me ..."

He stopped, stunned, distressed to see his brother crying. Two large tears ran slowly from the corners of his eyes towards the corners of his mouth. He stuttered.

"What's the matter Luigi? What's wrong?"

With great effort he overcame his grief and replied in a calm voice, as be wiped his wet cheeks. "Nothing. Only I have no elegant gown and so I can't go to the party. You can go by yourself, I will just stay here at home for New Year and watch Netflix and cry."

Then, Mario have a idea. "Go and see Peach and ask her to lend you some of her dresses and accessories. You know her well enough for that."

Luigi uttered a cry of joy. "Of course. I had not thought of that."

The next day he went to Peach Castle and told her of his distress. Princess Peach lead him to her bedroom, as they enter her room. She went to her wardrobe, and open the door and said to Luigi. "Choose what you like Luigi."

First Luigi saw was a elegant and fancy dresses, then a shoes, then accessories, then a bracelets, then a wonderful wigs, then a gold bracelet Venetian cross set with precious stones, of exquisite craftsmanship. He tried on all of it in the mirror, hesitated, could not bear to part with them, to give them back. He kept asking to the princess.

"You have nothing else?"

"Why, yes. But I don't know what you like."

Suddenly Luigi discovered, a lovely beautiful gown he have never seen before. And his heart began to beat with uncontrolled desire. His hands trembled as he took it. He put the dress in front of him, and stood lost in ecstasy as he looked at himself. Then he asked anxiously, hesitating. "Would you lend me this, and this and this?"

"Why, yes, of course, anything your heart desires Luigi."

He threw his arms around Peach's neck, embraced his rapturously, then fled with his treasures.

The day of the party arrived. Luigi was a success. He was prettier than all the other women, elegant, gracious, smiling, and full of joy. Wearing a beautiful pink dress he borrow from Peach. This ensemble features a fashion forward off the shoulder straight across neckline with lace cap sleeves. The bodice is covered in intricate beadwork which dazzles in the light as it trails up to the illusion neckline and wraps around to the cut out back. The unique skirt offers a draping overlay and a split front.

All the women stared at him, compliment of his elegant appearance. All the young gentlemen wanted to waltz with him. Then, one of the guest noticed him. He walk over to Luigi, but Luigi never notice him walking forward him as he's having a great time of his life at the New Year Ball. Then, he feel someone poking his shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

Luigi smiled and turn around, then. He saw someone of his age, it was Prince Peasley, his crush. Luigi blush and took his hand as Prince Peasley place a kiss to the back of it as he looked straight to Luigi.

"I would love to!" Luigi smile as the two soon joined hands and moved out onto the dance floor as everyone in the court smiled. The conductor tapped his baton and soon had the musicians play a special song for Luigi and his dance partner.

Luigi placed his hand on his shoulder and he felt Prince Peasley hand on his waist. His feet slowly began to move, taking small steps at first. Luigi took a deep breath, releasing the tension in his shoulders. Before he knew it, he was waltzing. But it didn't feel like dancing while Luigi was gliding across the ballroom floor. No, it felt more like floating or flying, even. If at any moment, he felt self-conscious about his dancing skills, Luigi would look up at this handsome prince and feel a strange sense of calm.

Luigi somehow felt safe with Prince Peasley. Time seemed to stand still around him. The music swelling in the background was the only indicator that time was actually passing. And in what seemed like a blink of an eye, the song was over and an upbeat one replaced it.

Prince Peasley could see Luigi was dancing awkwardly. Luigi was blushing uncontrollably as he look down at his feet. Then, he accidentally step on Prince Peasley oot.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Luigi whispered as he apologized. "I'm not very much of the dancer." He reply. "It's alright," Prince Peasley chuckle. They smiled as they shared a great dance together so far. They continued to beam brightly as Prince Peasley spin his partner around.

"You seem like a pretty good dancer to me." The bean prince smiled, as Luigi returns a smile.

"Well, that's only because I had the right partner." Luigi return the smile.

Just as Luigi felt he was grounded, Prince Peasley brought him back up into the skies with a simple gaze of his bright eyes, shining with the dust of the stars. Luigi felt as though he may never down to earth again.

"Come with me," Prince Peasley smile as he extended his arm and he took it. They walked through the door that led to the huge garden that's cover in white snow. Luigi couldn't believe his eyes, even in the dark, it was extremely beautiful. Prince Peasley had no idea where they were going, so he just let Luigi lead him.

"There is still something that I want to show you. Follow me, please." They started to run towards a hedge, it was kind of funny. Then he turned around. "I've never shown this to anyone, even my brother or Princess Peach." Luigi said.

This made him feel special, if Prince Peasley would be the first one to see this, it meant that he felt something for him to, no? Luigi opened a hidden door and motioned Peasley to go inside first. The bean prince couldn't believe his eyes as he walked through the door.

It revealing a massive garden, with snowy trees, a white snowy ground, and a frozen stream. "A secret garden? Fascinating!" Peasley exclaimed.

"During our stay at the castle while they repair our home since it was burn to the ground. I decided to explore a place and the garden. Then I stumble this and it was so beautiful. When I was a kid I used to play here, but now I only come here when I need to be alone. No-one knows it's location, beside me."

They walked around and Luigi noticed a swing. Peasley came standing beside him. "Please."

"I shouldn't."

'You should."

"I shouldn't."

"You should." Now he began to smile, and it wasn't in his power to resist him. After all, he was the prince and he was still just a originally guy in the pretty gown.

"I will." Luigi took place on the swing, and Peasley started to push. When his hand touched Luigi back, his heart started to sing. The third time he pushed him, he lost his shoe when he was swinging back. He stopped the swing and went to pick up his shoe, dusting the snow off of it. His face was filled with astonishment as he picked it up.

"Allow me?" he held up the slipper.

"Thank you," He held up his dress and put out his foot.

Prince Peasley brought the slipper up and Luigi foot slid right in. Luigi felt like that tonight that he's Cinderella and Prince Peasley was his Prince Charming. And the shoe was a perfect fit.

"There," he said.

"There," Luigi repeated. They stared into each other's eyes and the moment felt truly magical. The more time he's spent with him, the more he actually began to fall in love with him. Everything that happened tonight was real, it wasn't a dream. Luigi would become a beautiful memory he'll always cherish. Suddenly Prince Peasley pulled the swing closer, they were almost face to face know. He looked at him with a beautiful eyes.

And then, Prince Peasley put his white glove finger onto Luigi chin. He was going to kiss Luigi because that was what his heart was begging him to do. They both leaned in closer together and let their eyes close. His lips tingle and anticipated the feeling of Luigi pressed against his lips.

Now only centimeters away, Prince Peasley can feel Luigi's breath upon his lips and then…

Boom! Boom boom! Boom!

All of a sudden, the fireworks blew up into the night sky and the bells of the clock interrupted them. They took a quick look at the grand clock and saw that it was midnight. It a New Year.

They both look at each other and smile. "Happy New Year Peasley." Luigi smile.

"And happy new year, my love." He reply with a charming smile. They later decided to walk to the palace. They left at about four o'clock in the morning. His older brother had been dozing since midnight in a little deserted anteroom with the princess.

He threw over him shoulders the clothes he had brought for him to go outside in, Mario was wrapping Luigi in jacket. Mario held his teenage brother back.

"Wait a moment, you'll catch a cold outside. I'll go and find a car."

But he would not listen to him, and ran down the grandstairs with Mario. When they were finally in the front entrance of the castle, Mario was shouting at the cabmen they saw passing in the distance.

They walked down toward the vehicle in despair, shivering with cold in the winter night. They were dropped off at their door in the Bruno house, and walked up the steps to their home. Luigi have fascinate night. He and Prince Peasley are in love.

He went up to his room with his Malinois dog who was walking beside him. In front of the mirror, he took off the jacket around her shoulders, taking a final look at himself in all his glory.

Later that night, Luigi was asleep, his dog was laying beside him and they were both cover by the sheet. Then, he heard what sound like pecking on the window. Luigi woke up all of suddenly, he then look at the window. But there's no one at the window, but he notice a white dove at the window, looking at him. He walk slowly toward the window. He open and the white dove enter the room and landed on the wooden table. Then, Luigi notice a yellow rose on his beak. He took a yellow rose and saw a paper that was roll up and tie up around the dove neck. He untie it and he then sit down on the bed and began to read:

 _"My Dear Luigi,_

 _I have a wonderful night at the New Year Ball at Peach's Castle. I keep imagining you every time on my way home with my mother. I wish I could tell you how much I love you. I love you, I love you very very much Luigi. When I close my eyes, I see you. When I open my eyes I want to see you. When you are not around, I feel your presence all around me. My eyes search for my Luigi, every moment. You can call this love, madness or my heartbeat, it's the same for me. Many people love, but no one can love the way I do because no one else has you. I cannot forget you Luigi. I don't want to forget you. You are mine, I will love you all my life. I want to treat you Luigi, like any other want to be treated. I will love you till I die and even after that._

 _If would be a honor to have you as my beloved boyfriend! I vow myself that I will protect you from harm, evil, and darkness. And I will make sure that you are happy and I will support you no matter who or what you are. I can't wait to spend time with you, my Italian green plumber._

 _Please reply back! And have a wonderful dream my Luigi._

 _From your prince, Peasley of the BeanBean Kingdom."_

Prince Peasley sign his signature with a little heart after the "m". Luigi smile as he press the letter to his chest. He feel his heartbeat beat fast like sonic. He then lay his back on the bed as his dog lick his cheek. "Best New Year ever." Luigi smile as he blush.

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an request for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your request.**

 **And yes, that's Prince Peasley you have read. I decided to lower his age so he and Peasley will be a couple because I ship them since the Superstar Sagas remake**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or whatever you're celebrating! Hope you're having a wonderful time with all your family and friends that love you!**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


End file.
